Nothing I ever wanted
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: "And by the power invested in me... I now pronounce you man and wife." He took a big breath, it was now or never, his life had come to the very same moment he was dreading and sighed, there was no else to blame but him, really. The thing is, could he keep this promise, because he sure as hell felt like running. TamaxHaru HikaxOC
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I was thinking the other day and suddenly I just knew I had to write a story about this amazing characters in quite some different context, I do now know if this idea have been done before but im willing to try. The story is principally based on Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru. Still all of the other characters will appear and be a main part of the story, I am just focusing a little more on these three.**

**I have to thank Enarre without her this idea may have never come, if you do now know her go and read her stories, she's amazing and I got the general idea from her. So thanks! Even if you never read this.**

**Our ouran hosts have grown up so they are 22 or 23 depending, they have graduated and life is starting to catch on them. I dont know if you ever read the manga, where they moved to Boston? Whell, that never happened here though I might add a thing or two.**

**If you feel like it review! Pretty please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, promise, the moment I do I'll let you know.**

* * *

**'NOTHING I EVER WANTED'**

**Prologue**

** The day before the annoucement**

If Hikaru had known better he would have stayed forever in France. Forever and never look back to Japan, but right now there wasn't a lot he could to about his situation isn't it?

Yesterday. 8:10 am

Hikaru raised from his bed a little bit groggy a little bit sleepy, way too hungry. He looked around the huge room of the hotel he was staying just a block away from the Eiffel tower, the sunlight was entering the window and past the curtains illuminating everything around mildly for him to recognize his surroundings. The little table besides the huge bed had an alarm clock that was ringing... Tiredly he saw the clock and turned it off… he still had time for a little nap before he ought to catch his flight. He fell into the bed again snuggling closer to the girl he had brought yesterday from a bar down the street… she smelled like alcohol and smoke, he crunched his nose, he hated the smell of smoke, in a second he pondered his options about this issue and reluctantly he let go of her and finally laid on his back, hands over his head, wondering how could they have slept together last night at all, soon that thought vanished as he felt himself going into slumber and finally drop to sleep.

He had come for the fashion week along with his mother and his brother and after having a quick discussion he had convinced them that he needed some time alone so he had over stayed after the fashion week had ended. Overstayed meaning one month and two weeks.

Kaoru was beyond amused at this, they had never _ever_ been apart that long, let alone weeks! But he thought the reason behind all this were justifiable too, he had always been the kindest of the two, the most mature and without doubt the most caring, so he understood his brother. However, that didn't mean he had to like it. He called him everyday twice just to know how he was doing, he knew he would be fine, he was a Hitachiin anyway and besides they both had lots of friends in France, it was known to everybody how _friendly_ his twin brother could get.

It had been the hard on Hikaru, the same mess of life since… since those news, and Kaoru knew he felt like a zombie ever since then, looking for something to live for the next day, he really felt bad for his brother but he thought that time was what he needed and soon he would be the same as before. There was nothing he could do right now or never, but now looking back, how much time would his brother need?

Hikaru didn't want to return to Japan any time soon, even when he knew he eventually will have to, he had to help his mother with business, a huge enterprise like the Hitachiin's don't run alone and even when Kaoru was working and (he could bet) making excuses for him he knew deep down that this was the time to go home, his mother had called yesterday requesting him to get on a plane today. By request it was an order, she had already booked the ticket. He sighed contently into the pillow, just five more minutes…

Ring….

_Oh c'mon!_

Ring….Riiing.

He let it rang, he was having such a good nap… here, with nothing but the sheets (like he used to sleep when he was alone in his own house, hey! He liked the feeling!)

And it rang and rang and rang…

"Are you going to anzer dat?" He heard someone speaking just a few inches from his ear in english with that thick accent of the french people that they just cant get rid of, Hikaru raised his eyes to meet chocolate ones and murmured something intelligent like:

"No."

The girl looked at him dumbfounded and Hikaru, again, dropped his head to sleep a little bit more, the telephone had stopped ringing, the girl looked satisfied as she looked around, god she was hungry, she looked to the boy next to her and grinned, how it had ended like this? She didn't know, not that she cared anyway! She was in bed with one of the Hitachiin brothers! Kaoru or Hikaru?

She really tried to remember his name. Let's give her that.

Then she shrugged, the result was just the same, a hot guy (very hot indeed) had slept with her, and no one else than the Hitachiin twin. She could do a great deal out of this! She could date him… then I don't know, just thinking really fast marry him and be rich! She had money, oh yeah, she was a model of Victoria secret but still she was an intelligent woman, she knew her beauty wasn't going to last forever. So maybe a rich husband?

Just to remember this moment… and she took a picture with her and him in the bed, you couldn't see his face but you sure could see her smiling, she thought it would be a nice memory of this new but hopefully long relationship.

In that moment the phone rang again, she was about to go and pick it up herself annoyed at the sound when finally the twin screamed in frustration, threw the covers away from his body and jumped out the bed. Walked to his jeans that were a few feet away on the floor, took the phone out and _finall_y answered.

"What?!"

"Hikaru?"

"Oh, Kaoru, its you." Hikaru said relaxing a bit, "I thought maybe you were mom, or a friend… or just—well, how are you?" Hikaru said looking around, he was totally naked and he flushed a little bit, just a little when he saw the girl staring at him, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a look, she quickly turned, sighing he found his trousers and put them on, otherwise made no movement as his brother talked. "Good to hear now—"

"Well, just calling to know if you are in the airport already, I am coming to pick you up."

Hikaru looked around and saw the clock, the world stopped. Then:

"ITS TWELVE IN THE AFTERNOON ALREADY?"

Same day: 12:05 pm

"What—? I don't know! Im not on France but I know your flight leaves in one hour, whatever the time, go and check on the board it should be somewhere." Kaoru answered and then Hikaru could almost see him narrow his eyes. "Cause you are in the airport_, right_?"

"Yeah!" Hikaru said as he rushed around the room, thanks god yesterday a maid had done the room and a few butlers of his had done all his luggage, he ignored the girl like she had never been there as he took a clean tshirt and jeans and finally found his sneakers from yesterday. "Of course I am! Look I—I cant talk on the cellphone in the airport! I call you when I land."

He could still hear his twin voice before he hang up. "DAMN IT HIKARU, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE—"

He could try lie to his brother, and try being the key word, because he was sure Kaoru knew he was not in the airport.

_Damn it._

He looked around just too see if he was forgetting everything, he crossed the room to get his wallet (making sure everything was in order, check) his cell phone rang again, he saw the dialer.

Kaoru.

He send it to voice mail. Wallet, cell phone, bags… done!

He quickly called the lobby to send (as quickly as possible) people to gather his luggage and to have a car ready to take him to the airport, that done he sighed. Maybe he would get there on time. _Maybe_. Gee his mother will kill him.

"Hum… Zat's going on?" Said the girl on the bed. R_ight._

"I am leaving." Hikaru said matter of fact as he straightened up he realized the smell of alcohol and smoke wasn't going to be nice for the person next to him on the plane even with the fresh clothes he had just put on, he quickly pulled out a perfume and basically bathed on it, the girl giggled.

"You don't stink." She said smiling to him, Hikaru smiled to her just barely not meeting her eyes as he looked around the room.

"Thanks… well, Im going to be gone any minute now." He said pacing around the room just to see he wasn't really forgetting anything, he saw a bunch of present his friends had given him a few days ago in bags, Channel, Blueberry, Calvin Klein, De la Renta you name it. He took out a Channel bag out from all those, a friend had sent it to his mother but his mother already owned like twenty like this one already. "Here, for you."

He handed the present to the girl who took it with pride shining on her eyes and some greediness, Hikaru noticed and he even wanted to smirk, they were all the same. "Why, thank you! Its really pretty."

"I know." Then as an afterthought he said. "You must be hungry, I'll call so you can have the rest of the day here, you know—hang around if you like and to bring you breakfast right away? What about it?"

"That would be perfect." She said with a huge smile and then her smile got wider. "Why don't you come back to the bed? We can have the rest of the day just for us! Do _fun t_hings!"

Hikaru knew about the part of fun things, he almost was dragged into bed, thinking just one more day how much could it hurt? He made a move to her when the butler knocked on the door, he shook his head and got off his dizziness, no, he had to go.

He ordered what he wanted to be done and after his luggage was gone he took his backpack from the floor, he was about to go when the girl called him, annoyed he looked back. What now? He had followed his own rules, breakfast, a day on the hotel, a present. Usually they never wanted anything else.

"Im sorry, I really gotta go, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure indeed."

Hikaru raised a brow but otherwise did not react.

"So we will see each other again? Where are you going anyway?" She didn't like him going away… she knew this was something special! Still he looked like he just wanted to run fast and away from her. She tried to remember who twin it was… word had it only one of them was staying… but what was the name?!

He didn't answer, he just turned around and kept on walking, finally she screamed after him, wondering if she would hear her, going for the name of the kind one, after all the attentions he had got on her it should be the kind twin isn't it? The one who's smile was the prettiest.

"Call me, Kaoru! Take care!"

The ginger man appeared on the door a few seconds later smirking and for some reason she didn't like the way she was looking at her, self-consciously she draped the sheets around her tighter.

"I was feeling bad about me dumping you here… and well, actually never call you" Hikaru said with a bright smile and a smirk. "_Really_, but guess what? I won't call because I can't remember your name either. How _great_ is that?"

And with that Hikaru Hitachiin was out the door to never see that girl again, mumbling under his breath and how stupid that girl could be, but then again he tried to always pick the dumb girls to sleep with, its not like he couldn't get smart ones but the smart ones might get him into trouble, while he knew this one was happy to just tell her story, stare at her new bag and the dress that was inside, enjoy the day in one of the most expensive hotels as she ate everything she wanted. Her friends would go crazy and she could talk about it for the rest of her life, like he cared. Yeah, he would never see her again, but no one could blame him for being rude! He was, after all, raised to be a gentleman, so he always treated them like he used to do in the host club. Like queens.

He cringed at the name Host Club, it made him remember things that were better left alone in the past, he entered the cab waiting for him and again ignoring his twins call raced to the airport in hopes to make it on time.

Day before the news.

12: 25 pm. Paris, France.

* * *

_So_, there it was! Hope you liked it and review, thanks if you read it and took the time.

Yeap Hikaru is a mess right now, but lets see how that works for him, I know I wasnt saying much but I felt like a prologue was needed before the story starts in the next chapter.

-Juliet'lovestory-


	2. Chapter 1- Announcement

Finally he saw him, he had been eager to see him after such a long time. Almost two months away from Hikaru had been hard on him, they had always depended too much on each other. At least it ahd been that way, till Haruhi arrived to their lifes, changing them for good, for bad, for better but they changed… including the very person in front of him. His brother was wearing dark jeans some sportive tennis and with the blue t-shirt he looked exactly like a Hitachiin should look like, shades on and everything, he just stared at him wondering how much time would it take to his brother to get annoyed at noticing Kaoru wasn't there already waiting for him.

Hikaru hated to wait. Soon, after a whole minute of just standing there on the entrance of the International flights Hikaru looked around twice almost making a face, he bit his lip. Kaoru chuckled, he was just a kid at times. He saw him took his phone away, ready to call and shout at his brother for his lateness when Kaoru finally laughed and waved to him appearing behind a column.

"Over here!" Kaoru yelled to his brother, once he saw him Hikaru smiled, a real smile, the one that knocks people over as Kaoru embraced him in a brotherly hug once he reached him. "Good you are back."

"Took you a long time to come for me!" Hikaru whined as he finally let go of him.

A few butlers were just behind the older twin holding all his bags and luggage along with bags full of presents from his friends in Europe along with things he had to deliver to his mother. Kaoru started to walk side by side with his twin along the airport just laughing and trying to catch on each other lives.

"Im telling you! The girl was _crazy_, she wanted _me_ to marry her and I have known her for like five minutes!" Hikaru was saying to his brother as they reached the black limousine in the parking lot, Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"And all this because you have just told her she was pretty…" Kaoru said in pure disbelief.

"Oh—but she wasn't, I was just being nice."

"I don't believe it."

"Trust me, she wasn't. Even though she was wearing a Gucci she still looked like our aunt Margaret."

"No, you being nice." Kaoru chuckled at the remark. "That _is _new."

"Ey, so how's Japan without me?" Hikaru asked ignoring his brother as he looked around annoyed, at least on the other part of the planet people didn't know him as well as here, a lot of people had started to notice the brothers and were taking pictures on the parking lot. Kaoru didn't mind, he was used to this the same as his brother only his brother got bothered by it more than him.

"Boring." Kaoru said matter of fact and whined. "No marriage proposals."

Hikaru laughed out loud.

"However I got some news from you…Whenever I try to put a prank I need an extra hand, but some of them came fairly well." Kaoru said as he sighed, as always his brother didn't notice.

Hikaru chuckled as he patted his brother back. "I knew you would miss me. So Im taking it as you failed every single time?"

"Yeah yeah, don't flatter yourself." Kaoru said as both realized the luggage was done. "Now, Im glad you made it to the airport, for a second I thought you would miss the flight."

Hikaru sighed frustrated, still a light smile graced his face. "I can't lie to you isn't it?"

Kaoru shook his head.

They entered the cab and rode in silence, both on the back seats looking outside the window, Kaoru turned to his brother to say something and stopped, Hikaru had taken his shades off and he noticed the light in his eyes that used to be there was gone, his body seemed uncomfortable in his own skin and he looked like he wanted to run and get on the next airplane away from here. He hated seeing Hikaru like that, he really had believed that France would do him good, obviously it didn't, if anything he just procrastinated his problems. He sighed and straightened up.

"So" Kaoru asked.

"So?"

"How did France go?"

Hikaru smirked. "Well, made lots of friends…"

"Im sure, I heard."

Again silence for a few seconds, Hikaru watched the life outside his window and cringed every once in a while, being here, seeing the same buildings and the same sky… reminded him of _her. _Of her and the inevitable. It was silent for a few more minutes, Hikaru was so tired… he felt like all the pain was coming back again, rushing through his veins, he took a deep breath and decided to focus on his hands.

"So…"

"So?"Hikaru said raising his eyebrows and turning to his brother who was smiling, he smiled in return, if anyone can make him smile, for _real w_as him, and her too, but he wouldn't think of that any longer.

"How many times you were confused in France? I had been confused here about twenty, its always fun to see their faces when I tell them im not you."

"I win! I was confused about thirty or so." Hikaru said laughing a bit at some memories, it had been a long time since they have tried to confuse people on purpose, back to their high school days, but still it was fun planned or not. "I wonder if they ever knew I was the only twin in France? Seriously… this people they can never—"

Hikaru stopped talking and his smile slowly was wiped away. Kaoru wanted to kick himself, of course. _But _e_ven now? _ It had been years, isn't it? How much time needed a heart to heal? How much time would his twin need?

Hikaru was silent for a few seconds as he took his cell phone out to see his messages and program something with his friends along that week, he checked some things that he had to do while he stayed for the time being before he left again (he had promised himself the second he stepped out of the plain he would be gone in a month) and organized a football play with his old high school friends.

Everything was quiet for a minute before:

"So!"

Hikaru cringed and made a face but still replied, never stopped looking at the cell phone. "_So?_ Let's not break the pattern today, right Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled, deciding to leave the news for latter and instead he changed the topic he had in mind.

"I missed you brother." He said patting his back with half a smile.

Hikaru raised his head as he took his phone away, he stared at his brothers eyes for a moment before he smiled in return and sighed, relaxing a bit inside the huge limousine, finally trying to come with terms with his life.

"Yeah… yeah me too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuzuha was pacing around the room, her work long gone forgotten and letter on her hands that she was re-reading again just in case she was misunderstanding something, a way to go through it, a way to solve this and turn it around but she knew since yesterday that was impossible, she knew it since the second she had seen the name of the sender.

Finally life was getting back to her.

She sighed and looked outside the window, the sun was still on the sky by it wouldn't be for long, it already looked a little bit orange, a bit of red and a piece of blue, it was a beautiful. Outside she could see the gardens and way along the path she could barely see the gates from her house. No sign of them.

Again she started to pace, thinking, her heels echoing around the place.

She had to make a decision and she had to do it now, it was not an easy one, decisions like these were never easy and still they had to be done, she paced around her little heaven on her mansion where she was waiting for her two sons to arrive from the airport, surely they had gone to eat something before heading back, at least Kaoru had called her to give her those news.

Hikaru didn't call her anymore.

The office had a wood desktop were a few drawing and sketches were gathered in a corner, the whole place contained manikins half way done as colorful clothes hanged from them in precarious equilibrium . In a corner you could see a huge table with cloth on them, all kinds of colors and textures and half the floor (the entrance to her desk) was made of white marble and as soon as her desk ended it was carpet, were lots of red pins were sticking all over it, tons of things were threw over, manikins, clothes, bags, in that little heaven she moved around picking things to do, sew and create, there she liked to work barefoot.

And of course no one could enter without her permission. No one.

Again she found herself walking staring at the picture on her right hand and the letter on the other. What to do? What to _do_?

Inside her heart she knew she had already decided… she had to do it, still… no. _No_. They were _her_ kids! Her _son_! And not for the first time she wondered if she was being a terrible, terrible mother, she shook her head. She had done a lot of mistakes in the past, lots. This time it wasn't about her though, this time she would make it right. She looked at a photograph on her desk and smiled slightly.

"You just trust me." She said with a sad smile to the man smiling back.

She finally slumped on her magnificent chair, she closed her eyes and finally waited crumpling the letter on her hands as she let it slide down her hands, she didn't know exactly how much time it had passed until she heard both his laughs. Both. It had been a while, a tired smile appeared on her face as she straightened up, made her hair and put away her sunglasses, took a blank shit and started to work on another idea of her mind, one that resembled that moment where she heard both his kids laugh outside her door, she made a quick drawing, lost of red and orange, a glimpse of gold… yes, gold was the color of her kids laugh. She looked at it for a moment and nodded in appreciation. With that was enough to her to never forget, that way she could work on it later on after she had talked to them.

Soon the door opened and she looked up, smiling. Hikaru and Kaoru where both on the door laughing still for an inside joke she supposed.

"Hi mom!" They both saluted her, they never understood the firm rule for 'always knock before entering' they always did what they wanted anyway.

"Hi boys, c'mon in." She said moving her hand as both entered and closed the door behind them. "Hikaru dear, good to see you!"

Hikaru went to hug her mother and she gave him a real tight hug and even if she hug Kaoru everyday she hug him too. She looked at both of them for a moment, mesmerized by them, how much she loved them… her boys… she was so proud of them. Hikaru raised his brow.

"Mom?"

Yuzuha finally smiled to them as she shook her head. "So!"

Hikaru chuckled and turned to his brother who caught the joke. "Am I missing something here? Some family tradition I haven't been invited yet?"

Yuzuha just rolled her eyes as she returned to her desk, not daring to ask. "France did you good? I suppose?" She said in a not so sweet tone but the brothers still joking didn't notice.

"Oh yeah." Hikaru said looking around and smiling wider at seeing her moms work behind her not really caring about the question. "Working in a new collection, I see?"

"Yes, just a few things I was thinking for this coming autumn." She waved her hand like it was nothing her eyes had a weird shadow on them for a second before she nodded to herself. "Anyway, boys, please have a seat."

Both the twins sat at the same time and looked at their mother, mirrors to each other, luckily she had never had trouble at knowing who was who, what kind of mother would she had been then?

"If you want help with your collection—"

"—you can count on us."

"What about some green and blue?"

"That always looks nice."

Yuzuha smile got wider, it had been a month and half since their kids had talked like that, she wondered if Hikaru had had the same trouble as his brother, whenever Kaoru talked from time to time he seemed to forget there wasn't nobody to complete his sentences, she shook her head.

"Boys, this is not about help or work or business." Well, _business_ maybe. Yuzuka smile faded. "There's something I need to _announce_ to you."

Both twins shared a glance with a grin.

"Opening another shop? Germany this time? Id like that."

"Want us to choose a city—"

"—and take care of all the arrangements?"

"What a drag mom!" Both of them said rolling their eyes, but it was pure façade, they loved to travel around the world promoting the Hitachiin's company opening new venues.

They stopped as they saw their mom, suddenly and out of nowhere looking so old… Her eyes looked empty and full of sadness. Yuzuha had never struck them to be old, she was full of life and she loved her work, she loved them and (at least they wanted to think) she was happy, as more as a widow can be. Sure they have had trouble from time to time but right now neither of them could think of why their mother was looking so down.

"Mom? Its everything alright?"

Yuzuha met their eyes, finally, first Kaoru and then Hikaru, her eyes rested on his just a second longer. She had made her decision and she would stick to it. She straightened up on her seat, she knew a long conversation was about to unfold, that's why she had asked everyone on the mansion to leave them alone till she said otherwise and told her secretary to not allow anybody in for the rest of the day.

She could do this, and she _was_ going to.

"You two will be twenty two in two months…" She said out of nowhere, then she recovered herself before they could do more than glance at each other. "Why I wanted both of you to be here is for one simple reason and that's because I want you to know beforehand of an announcement I am going to give next week and I don't want you to be surprised by it when the time comes."

"Mom, what—"

"Boys." She warned them, they both sat in silence looking at each other then back at her, Yuzuha just kept staring at them, how much could she tell? Everything? How much could they take? She took a deep breath. It was now or never, isn't it?

She glanced at the picture framed on her desk were two little ginger boys were clinging to a man she used to love, she smiled and deep down she knew she had done the right thing and right then and there she knew she didn't regret it. She looked at them one last time before sighing: it had to be done, isn't it? James?

"The Hitachiin's company is going down. My firm, to be exact— and there's nothing you can do about it."

* * *

Things will get interesting in a few chapters I promise! bear with me!

I have like 10 chapters down I just never can find the time to just dowload them! University its just so hard,

Review if you like! And thanks for the follows!

-Juliet-lovestory'-


	3. Chapter 2-Blackmail

Thanks for all the favorites so far, review if you feel like! Hope you all get this part of the story and I hope im getting all the characters well.

* * *

The twins froze on their seats for a second before straightening up looking dumbfounded at their mother for the interval of a heart beat sharing identical looks of outrage.

"That _can't _be!"

"You are joking right? Right?!"

"I was just on France a few hours ago! We were selling worldwide! I supervised the enterprise while I was there"

"I just checked the charts! We are doing great."

Yuzuka bit her lip for a second before nodding. "I know."

"But mom—"

She sighed raising her hands asking for their silence. "Have you ever heard of politics, or blackmail, revenge and all those things?"

Both twins nodded furrowing their brows at the sudden change of subject, they were living in a world full of those things, they had even done so many times on school, even now after graduating. Of course they knew, if it had been any other circumstance they would have laughed.

"Well, right now that's what happening to us."

"How can someone blackmail us?" They both said angrily. "We are the Hitachiin's!"

"Exactly."

"I don't get it…" Kaoru said flustered. Their company was one of the most successful around the world, how can a whole empire go down?! Just like that? It was impossible, and if it was indeed happening they could overcome this, they had the power, the ability and the heart to fix it.

"When I first started this company I did things that Im not proud of." Yuzuha said straight to the point as always, telling their kids the truth, just how much they could take or understand? That was the real question. "And finally, one of them back fired at me."

"Who?" Hikaru had his phone at hand, Kyouya would do him some favors to see who was the person who wanted them gone so badly and sure enough just a few calls to his friends will leave this guy on the street before he even had time to realize what had happened. Nobody messes around with the Hitachiins let alone his whole friends.

"Put that down."

"Mom—"

"Hikaru, Please." She had a weird tone on her voice, a tone he wasn't so sure he had heard before and Kaoru snatched the cell phone out of his hands before he could do otherwise. Kaoru sighed and put his own cell phone on top of the table along with his brothers. Hikaru was just lost in thought, really unsettled about it.

"Just tell us what is it" Kaoru said with a kind and reassuring smile and Yuzuha smiled back to him, he had always been the kindest one, the one with the brightest smile of both of them and she wondered if that smile would ever reach Hikaru's face again. Yes. Yes it will. She would make sure of that.

"I made some enemies, strong enemies who could and _can_ take us down."

"It's that even possible?" Hikaru asked to no one. "Our empire gone?"

"I guess it is."

There was a long pause before both twins shared a glance and finally Yuzuha sighed.

"Im talking about Oliver Catellier." She said after a while, moving the sketch to the side of the table where she could see it, she remembered their laughs before they entered her office and that got her going. "He discovered all those things I made in the past, all the illegal and not so good things I did to get where I am standing… and he wants revenge on me. I guess its normal."

"Mom? What _things_?"

"Revenge for _what_?"

"And why is it _normal_?" Both asked confused at the serenity of their mother saying her whole work would go down.

"What are you not telling us?" They chorused in commotion, they had heard the name. Catellier was a very huge enterprise at the United States, so big it could be compared to the Suou's even, both twins shared a look, could a man take down a whole enterprise? If yes, _how? _What could have possible happened in the past?

"You see, I ruined Oliver's life."

Hikaru reacted first after a few seconds remembering he had seen the man in France in the design fashion week, he snapped his fingers at the recognition. "That can't be, he's married to a beautiful woman. _That_ I know. I just saw him a few weeks ago in France."

Kaoru wanted to kick his brother. "Being married to a beautiful woman it's not everything you know?"

"But then why—"

"Hikaru are you stupid?"Yuzuka interrupted suddenly and it was clear to the twins she had just remembered something. All the angriness to his oldest son was coming over her and she really didn't want that, otherwise she might, just _might_ not do what she intended to do. She was holding her shaking hands together, due to anger? Or weakness? Or both? She did not know.

Both twins stared at her, she never called them that. Never. To say the least they were flabbergasted.

"What?" Hikaru was finally able to speak. He was sure he had heard wrong.

"Are you stupid?" The mother asked him again with tears on her eyes, the twins didn't dare to even glance at eachother. Yuzuha kicked the table with her fist, finally losing her temper. "Why? Why Hikaru from all the women in the world you had to sleep with her?! With Inna?! Oliver's wife?!"

Hikaru was frozen on his spot as Kaoru looked over to him, waiting. His eyes grew big as an image of her crossed his mind.

"N-No… no I _didn't_. I don't recall…" For a second he was flustered at his mother knowing of his actions when he was away but that feeling didn't last long as he covered his face with his hands in frustration at the question at hand, he was trying to remember each girl… each name, every party and each date… but no Inna, no woman like her besides him, he would _never _do that! He tried hard to think but finally he just shook his head, convinced. He didn't recall any of that, but he _knew _who he was, isn't it?

"Hikaru?" Kaoru gently shook his arm.

"No! _No I didn't_, Jesus Christ! I would never sleep with a married woman! Let alone her! I would have recognized her!"

Yuzuha stared at Hikaru, he was really outraged and bewildered but he had said the truth, if he had he didn't remember and she knew his kid was on everything but drugs, still she asked again, just to be sure. "Are you sure? This is something really important. Think."

"Positive." He said in a clear voice after one more minute of silence, angriness all over his face, how dare he?! "I bet he just made that up."

"To take us down? Maybe."

"And after all what proof does he have?" Kaoru kicked in, still holding his brother arm.

"There's a story behind all this, but right now what really made it home was Hikaru sleeping with his wife…"

"But I didn't…"

"Still…"

Both of them looked like waiting for an explanation. She did another quick sketch, in silence both the kids waited, as always when their mother had an idea in the head nothing they could say would make her turn away from it, so they waited. Frustrated and impatiently but waited, after five minutes she gave it up and threw the paper to the floor. "What Im about to tell you is something only your dad knew… and think is time for you to know."

"What? What is it?" Hikaru said still thinking hard if he had ever, _ever_ slept with the so famous Inna. Yuzuha nodded and looked outside the window holding her hands together on her lap.

"I used to make his life, Oliver's, miserable when I was young and dumb, when I was in America studying fashion, before my name was recognized worldwide… actually it's a wonder he ever left me go this far..."

She was quiet for a few moments, thinking hard, making invisible lines with her pen, remembering all those times.

"Horrible things… thing I wish I could go back and change." She straightened up and again she was the woman they both new, sure of herself, smart and caring, a fighter and still a high class woman, she looked over to them.

"The thing is he's ready to show this so proclaimed picture of you with her to the world… along with other things."

"Did—did he ask anything from you?"

"Picture?" Kaoru said confused ignoring the demand, Hikaru still had his face on his hands trying to think if he had ever been even near that woman, any hint on his mind, he wasn't that forgetful. "What picture?"

"How much money?" Hikaru asked in return.

"He wants more money that even I can make, more money that any of your friends, all together even." She said as both of them started to argue. "It's more money that I can offer, the amount of it is enormous, its impossible to reunite! Of course he knew… he knew I wasn't going to be able to earn it… I guess he had it planned."

The three of them were seated in silence, _how much money could that be?_ Hikaru wondered, that his mother was even afraid to say it.

"Can we see the picture?" Kaoru said after a while. Yuzuha sighed.

"I don't think—"

"Please." Kaoru said to his mother. "If it is photoshoped—"

"_IF?!" _Hikaru said outraged to his twin who ignored him.

"Well, I can tell the difference isn't it? You are my brother! If it was a model or just a photo of you I would know!" Kaoru said looking at Hikaru with a light smile.

"I think I would know that better than you." Hikaru mumbled and Kaoru laughed a bit.

"We look just the same, besides I don't think you would want an image like those in your mind… better not to think about it, Hikaru, if you see it you may start thinking it happened, we _cant_ let that happen, if this goes to a trial it would be better this way." He said kindly and then looked at his mother. "So? Where's the evil thing?"

Yuzuha sighed and finally… reluctantly, took it out from between some books on her shelf, she handed it to Kaoru making sure Hikaru wasn't glancing at it. He gasped when he opened the envelope on his hands, it wasn't just a picture, in the folder where at least five more and he had to agree. It looked like his brother, every face, his body, everything. Just how—? he stared at the picture for a long time and then looked at his brother then back at the picture amused by the whole thing, not even him could tell the difference, so how?! If he didn't know his brother, if he didn't trust him he could have sworn it was him. Oliver had a fair point at thinking his wife cheated on him, he would give the man that.

"I didn't know you could do _that_!" Kaoru glanced at the picture again in disgust.

"Let me—"

Kaoru just pushed the picture away from Hikaru, his brother said he hadn't done anything and he believed it, this was a horrible thing to do to anyone, he put them all five in a folder and said bitterly. "Better if you don't see it."

Hikaru opened his eyes and was about to grab it when his own mother took it away and replaced it on her books, Hikaru wanted to see the picture so badly he was about to grab it away from her when she saw her mother eyes… old, with fear, sad, disappointed, she looked so fragile… all his energy was drown away from him and he sat back, still eyeing the folder.

"He wants to tear us down." She said sadly looking around her place, all the things she wanted to do… all her dreams coming to nothing and then she looked back to her kids.

"We can stop him."

"I'll talk to him, I bet I can convince him I was never near her. This is a mistake! What does his wife have to say about this?"

"We could go to America—"

"—make sure he agrees to meet us—"

"—and convince him."

"He won't listen…" Yuzuha said looking at her hands.

"I promise you mom! I never touched her! I swear" Hikaru said desperately looking at his mom, so fragile out of the sudden.

"I know… I believe you." Yuzuha said with a sad smile, Hikaru didn't know what to do with it, she trusted him. _Him_ of all people, he played with people, made them look like fools and then laughed at them for their own naiveties, he have had no mercy of feelings for years and still his mother trusted him with _just_ his word. Hikaru thought he was very lucky to have her. She sighed as she waved her hand "Still we are going down, not only because of this…but surely this was what pulled him into doing this. That Oliver, such a man of his word."

She smirked to no one in particular, like remembering.

"I still don't get it. What if the stupid picture gets everywhere?" Kaoru felt like there was a part of the puzzle missing and he just couldn't grab it. "Sure the company would look bad for a few months, but surely you would not even be close to ruin. Hikaru's mistake—"

"Rather inexistent."

"—has nothing to do with the company."

"He would do it just to ridicules us, but that the least of his concerns." Yuzuha started to walk around the room and the kids knew a story was coming. "He has in his power papers and documents that used to be the base of my firm, papers that allow him all control over my own company...I did horrible things to Oliver. As I told you, I used him… I took advantage of his own good heart and money so I could reach my own goals, once I realized it, it was too late to take all down to apologize, my firm was on going and I was finally on the beginning of my dream, all doors opened from me…just waiting for me to take them… I was the happier woman alive…"

She took a moment to see the horizon, the sun was setting and the light on the room was starting to dim.

"Oliver had always, _always _been a man of his word. In bad or good things, even if it carried trouble to him on the future. He has a noble heart, even if that heart is filled with hate towards me. So when I wanted to make things good between us, to make us work… I found your dad."

"Dad?" Now it was the twins turn to be baffled. "What about dad?"

Yuzuha smiled a little looking at the picture on her desk. One of her and the love of his life, the twins dad... she still missed him, even after all those years that he had passed away she still loved him. "When I was trying to make Oliver and I work I fell in love with your dad… I cheated on Oliver, time and again and finally left him to be with your dad. I really tried to love Oliver cause once I thought what I felt for him was love, but I was wrong.

"Still, he had been the man who had given me the money to create my company, the spirits to do it, he was the one who supported me at the very start and he stills owns those papers… when I told him about your father… because I did tell him— It broke his heart, something inside of him just broke and nothing I could do or say would fix it, I wasn't expecting his forgiveness either or his friendship, I just wanted him to understand that I cared, that even if I did love him, or thought I did, it had all vanished when I met James. I knew what true love felt like besides your dad so it was only fair for all of us to just keep moving on…. I knew he had them, those papers, and I tried every way to retrieve them and finally that's what he asked for me, the only thing he wanted from me...

"The papers?"

She nodded and stared at his kids now. "He was angry at me, mad_, disappointed_… but he still loved me and he promised he would never, _ever_ want me to be unhappy, he promised to keep them and never use them, he wanted me to trust him the same way he trusted me. Even if I had failed on loving him.

"I knew him and I… I trusted him, it was the last thing he asked for me, to just leave those papers in his hands…leave him with the most important papers of my firm—as a proof that he would always _somehow_ be faithful to me, If I promised to never be unfaithful to him again."

"Then what about dad?" Hikaru asked bewildered. "You married dad so how… how—?"

"He wasn't talking anymore about love, Hikaru, he was asking me as a person, as a human. If I promised to never hurt him again he would keep those papers safe, he would do me no harm. That's all he wanted… I guess it was his way to say he wanted me gone, forever, that he needed time. So I did, I walked away from him the next day and never spoke to him again, not a call, a letter, anything, that's what he wanted anyway…"

"I can't believe it, and he..." Kaoru couldn't quite grasp the whole thing. "Did he—"

"Did he fulfill his promise? Yes Kaoru, he did, it had been twenty six years… I married your father and I had you isn't it? I continued my life— for a few years I feared that any time my life would crumble, my firm would end suddenly, that one day I would woke up and find it gone… and that never happened, after a while I realized that he had said the truth and when I finally accepted the fact I was the happier woman alive, I had you, I had your father, my work…" She sighed a little bit sadly. "I had three man that loved me…"

"So now… now that he thinks I slept with his wife…" Hikaru said after a very long moment, finally realizing the truth. "You hurt him again, so your promise was broken, by _me._"

Yuzuha nodded a little.

"But I didn't…" He said in a very low voice. "I swear."

"And I believe you." She repeated walking to him and took his hand on hers. "I do, but there's nothing we can do now, he won't believe me, she's his wife and I understand if he trusts her word before mine."

They were in silence for a few seconds, giving time to make all this information sink, finally Kaoru spoke after whole five minutes. "You said… he asked for two things, alright, number one: a huge amount of money that doesn't even exist, get it. What about number two?"

"Its alright." Yuzuha said finally standing up from her spot next to Hikaru and sat on her desk, smiling slightly. "I have talked to my lawyer already, in a week he will talk to him and give him notice that he can end my firm any time, that there will be no opposition or fight."

"But we need to fight, this is wrong mom!"

"What? _No,_ mom! All your work… what about your money?"

She waved a hand like that was not important. "It doesn't matter, we still have your father's money and his company is still running and strong as always, you don't have to worry about money kids, money is one thing you were born with, me… this job I had was just because I loved to do it. If you are worried about money worry not."

The twins shared a glance, Hikaru spoke first. "This is not because of money… but because this is your dream mom, remember?"

He didn't complete the question, he didn't want to say: remember when father died and all that gave you strength was this? Your work?

His mother had tried to quit her job… but she just couldn't, it was everything to her, it made her who she was and over the years the kids realized she did and designed things that reminded her of moments of her life… A red dress? She did it because her husband loved red… so all the red dresses she designed were intended for her husband, to his liking, even if they were sold worldwide to hundreds of girls and women. They reflected their marriage. When she used blue navy with black and white she was most of the times thinking of Kaoru and how blue fit him… she immortalized moments on her clothes, whole days… even if the world was never going able to see it, even if she explained they would never be able to grasp it. It was such an amazing sight to see her work it looked just wrong for them to let it happen. To let it end.

That was the truth, and the twins knew that, their father knew it, she was the amazing woman she was today because of that. They couldn't picture their mom without a red pin on her bun hair or without a sketch pad on her lap. It was her life.

_So no_. It wasn't about money, it was about their mother happiness.

"Mom? What was the second option." Kaoru asked again, glancing to Hikaru for support. "Maybe we can stop him from destroying all your work."

"He will and I won't mind, I will open the doors for him even, I'll sign the forms, I'll fire my workers, he wants me to stop designing and I will. I've been working on fashion since I can remember and I can work on things to wear myself, he prohibited me to sell anything but that doesn't mean I would stop doing my clothes isn't it?" She said as she looked around her little heaven smiling. "Because I can't and I won't give him what he wants."

"What is it?" Both the twins asked. "We can get it."

"It's ridiculous."

"Im sure Tamaki can make it happen." Kaoru said almost smiling, if it was something ridiculous the boss would know how to do it.

"He wants revenge…" Yuzuha said like an omen… the letter he had wrote to her crunched at her feet… neither of her sons had even noticed it with all the mess around they just thought it was another sketch. "The same way I ruined him."

The twins stood silent finally she sighed.

"She wants you Hikaru, he wants _you_." Just the words pained her as a tear rolled down her cheek, then she looked fierce at the mere thought. "I won't let that happen."

Hikaru shook his head and was silent for a minute then a little smile graced his face. "I don't get it, _me?_ For _what_? Kill me or something? Maybe he just wants to punch me on the face once or twice because of what I did… what he thinks I did anyway, he can have that mom, Im a tough guy, I can handle it, I can live with a swollen eye for a week if you can keep your job for the rest of your life."

Yuzuha just shook his head, smiling sadly, leave it to Hikaru… always putting her first. Not everyone, oh no, just her, he was still a child who would put himself over everybody, he was just acting boldly and she didn't know what to do about that besides shook her head as his naivety.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was apprehensive at the thought, he had always been the fastest to get things concerned to the heart and finally his head snapped in his direction, realization drowning him, he locked eyes with his twin who was actually smiling a bit. "He wants you to be miserable and broken… just like mom."

Hikaru stared at his brother in pure wonder and finally he smirked, bewildered. "And how, may I ask, he will do that? He will end my moms firms now? If _what_? How can that man ruin _me?_ He _can't _hurt me, I don't have a firm on myself, he can ruin a job or a dream that I don't even have or even plan to. I don't love anybody."

"Exactly." Yuzuha said once she realized her younger son was not ready to fill his older brother. Kaoru looked terrified at the idea of what had come to his brother, he watched Hikaru and he couldn't believe he still hadn't figured the problem yet. After all he had suffered… he would have to live with it the rest of his life and Kaoru for a moment was startled at the amount of hate he felt towards this so called Oliver. Kaoru looked to his feet trying to grasp the whole thing, was it possible?

"He will forbid you to love." His mother finally declared.

Kaoru looked away, frustrated thinking of a way trough, to a solution for his family mess and then the weirdest thing happened: Hikaru laughed. Kaoru looked amused at him, how could he be laughing at a time like this? His hands were on fits as tons of ugly things passed his mind and still his twin was holding his stomach, his pure laugh filling and echoing the room, really content about something that neither her mother or twin could get.

"Forbid me to _love_?! Is he _crazy_?! I love tons of people and things! I love my friends, I love you mom! I love my brother, it's not like I would stop loving you all tomorrow. Can he really be that stupid?" His laugh grew a little bit stronger and that's when Kaoru had enough, how could his brother be so blind?! He rose from his seat and took hold of his brother shirt, Hikaru stopped laughing slightly and frowned, totally perplexed with his twin reaction.

"Kaoru, what—?"

"_Don't_ you see it?!" Kaoru said as he shook his brother, Hikaru's hands came to rest on tops of his, trying to get rid of him but failing at it, he was just too confused over his reaction. Kaoru was mad, incredibly angry beyond words and he just couldn't see why, in the deep of his eyes he could see distress, panic, pain_… pity_ but for what?

"I won't stop loving you all…" Hikaru said as if he was explaining this to a little boy, for a moment his heart was content at seeing his brother so preoccupied over him over such a silly matter. Outside it was already dark. "His request of me making me stop loving my family is stupid and—"

Kaoru shook him harder really irritated.

"He's not talking about that love, Hikaru! What _other_ love will any man crave for?! The only love you are _not_ born with, you idiot! Real love! The love mom and dad had! The love Haruhi and Boss have! Don't you get it?!" He said as he wanted to slap his brother on the face. "He will make sure you never find anyone to love… he will make you suffer the same way he had suffered without mom for twenty six years!"

Kaoru shouted at him ignoring his mother protest of leaving his twin alone. Hikaru looked at his brother as his eyes grew big as finally realization hit home, his mouth opened and closed for a few times, he felt like Kaoru had just pushed him into a pool just to realize it was empty. He was unable to form any words because just the idea of what had happened was just too big to even comprehend. Kaoru finally let go of him with a final push, still shaking due to anger, hands on fits.

"He will make _sure_ you are alone for the rest of your life, that you spend the rest of your years craving for something you will never find." Kaoru said in an undertone as he bore his eyes into his, identical orbs, ones full of confusion and shock as the others reflected pain and angriness. "_Now _you can laugh."

* * *

Soooo? How was it? It took me a long time to fit this idea of mine into words but here it is!

Review if you feel like?

-Juliet'lovestory-


End file.
